srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Module Pilot
"Just stay out of my way." - Sleigh Presty, Module Pilot Original Thread Features Armored Module The Module Pilot comes in possession of a powerful non-humanoid mecha from a cold organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which at 1st level grants her access to a basic Armored Module. If the Armored Module is reduced to 0 HP the Module Pilot will have to undergo some redeeming quest to get it repaired. If the Armored Module is at least 4th level, she can request a replacement Armored Module, but it will be three levels lower than she would normally have access to while on her redeeming quest (including arsenal options). For Arsenal purposes, the Module Pilot progresses as a Real Pilot as shown on the table. The Armored Module grows in power together with the Module Pilot as she gains levels. More details on the Super Robot page. Armored Modules are built like Super Robots, except these models have cumbersome non-humanoid shapes and thus cannot perform fine manipulation and suffer a penalty on IL/PL for maneuver/stances purposes equal to its level. If the maneuver uses skills or skill ranks, an equal penalty is applied to such checks from the Module Pilot. If the Armored Module is combined with other mecha (even another Armored Module) through effects such as the HEATS feat then a humanoid form able to perform fine manipulation is possible and the skill penalties are ignored as long as the original Module Pilot is one of the pilots of the combined machine. Also the Armored Module can replace their base speed with either 60 feet swim (in which case it can only move on water), 40 feet fly average maneuverability (atmosphere only), or 50 feet average maneuverability (space only). Each of the base Super Robot weapons may be swapped for an extra 18 Arsenal space each. Unlike other mecha, an Armored Module’s controls are extremely complex and anybody else takes a -20 penalty on all 1d20 rolls if trying to pilot one (-10 if they’re proficient in mechas) instead of the usual non-proficiency penalty. When multiclassing, a Module Pilot counts as Super Pilot (except for Arsenal in which case they count as a Real Pilot). A multiclass Module Armor still retains non-humanoid shape unable to perform fine manipulation nor able to use maneuvers/stances, including gestalt/similar (unless combined with another separate mecha through effects such as HEATS). Extra Upgrade Whenever this shows up on the table, the Armored Module gains an extra 2 Upgrade points. Spirited Each level of Module Pilot increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 3. In addition they learn one Spirit right away and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Module Pilot learns one new Spirit. She counts as a Real Pilot for the purpose of calculating spirit costs. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but each spirit may only be used once. Spirits that trigger on a condition, such as Valor and Alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. The Module Pilot counts as a Super Pilot for the purpose of spirit costs. Celestial Vega At 20th level 1/day as a free action the Module Pilot can enter a state where she recovers all lost spirit points at the start of each of her turns for 1 hour. Category:Base Classes Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Super-Based